


Hades

by AnnieVH



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/pseuds/AnnieVH
Summary: Prompted: TinkerBae as Greek Gods.





	Hades

“This isn't right.”

The fairy quirked an eyebrow at him. “What isn't right?”

“I wasn't aware of this deal.”

“No, I imagine your father wouldn't have been very forthcoming about it. Why would he, when he went to great lengths to avoid holding up his side of the bargain. I mean, he did kill me, after all.”

She smiled and Baelfire didn't like it. Though she was a beautiful woman, her smile was predatory.

“It doesn't matter, then,” he said. He'd spent hours studying the nature of magical contracts to know better. “A contract can only be upheld while both parties are alive.”

“Indeed. In the land of the living, that is. But in the underworld, the laws are different.”

“They're only different when both parties are _in_ the underworld.”

“And where are you now?”

“But I don't belong here. And might I add, I didn't choose to be here, either.”

“But where are you now?”

Bae couldn't argue with that.

“You should be thanking me,” said the fairy. “You were running away from his castle when I caught up with you, were you not?”

“Do you expect me to be grateful for the kidnapping?” he snapped.

“Not at all, but you might want to make the best out of your situation.”

She got up from her throne and Neal realized, for the first time, how small and delicate she was.

“Your father will come and he will return the wings he took from me. Once the deal is undone, then you will be allowed to return home.”

“He's not the kind who negotiates,” Neal said, knowing full well that his father was more likely to barge into this woman's throne room and demand him back than ever give back what he'd taken from her.

She cocked her head to the side. “What will he do? He's already killed me.”

Neal couldn't argue with that.

“He has three days until the contract is due. He either gives me back my wings, or I take his first born as my husband.” She eyed him and turned up her nose. “Honestly, I'd rather have the wings.”

Neal scoffed. “The feeling is mutual.”

“But until then-”

She snapped her fingers and the shackles on his wrists disappeared.

“Make yourself at home. Who knows, maybe you'll like it here?”

Neal looked around the damp and dark room. He wasn't holding his breath.

 


End file.
